dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 22
January 16, 2013 Arenas *The Ace Chemicals referee will no longer become confused and grant control of a capture point to both teams. Combat *Staff : Corrected the combo description for Launching Roundhouse to match the number of attacks needed to perform it. *Fixed a bug related to combat timing that will ensure attacks and abilities last the appropriate amount of time. *Noticeably affected examples include Sticky Bomb and some Staff attacks. Economy Changes *We have made significant changes to the end game cash drops. This includes all Tier 1 through Tier 4 trash mob and boss cash drops, Grey item sale values, End-Game Daily Mission rewards, and Vault cash drops. General *Many end game cash values have increased, which include Daily Task rewards, Boss cash drops, and poor quality item (Grey) loot sale values. *Old Gotham Subway : The Penguin now chatters in his own voice. *Players will automatically warp to the nearest rally point if the server detects the player is stuck and can’t move out of the object. *NPC Voice Over and Communicator messages should now interact with each other and behave. Items *Player Base items start dropping in game in preparation for DLC Home Turf. NPCs *Roaming robot R.E.E.S.E. used to patrol the Monitor Womb in the Watchtower and interact with nothing in front of him, now he will now only type when in front of a console. *Lantern Veteran NPCs ranged projectile attack should how only hit once, as intended. Powers Gadgets *Stasis Field's damage over time will no longer stack while in control role. Ice *Hibernation's ice encasement visual effects will now play properly. *Impaling Ice is now a faster activating two-stage channeled ability that delivers a portion of its damage up front and the remainder when the channel completes similar to Final Ruin and Impaling Thorns. The damage has been reduced to account for the faster activation time. Fire *Snuff Out is now a faster activating two-stage channeled ability that delivers a portion of its damage up front and the remainder when the channel completes similar to Final Ruin and Impaling Thorns. The damage has been reduced to account for the faster activation time. UI Combat Log *Hand of Fate Wayward Souls Operation *Fixed an attack by Solomon Grundy that was showing incorrectly as an ability. Zombie Benefits *The Obelisks located around the near Gotham University will now display correctly in the combat log. General *Floating tooltips are now docked over the player’s avatar when using mouse and keyboard. *Items in the Currency tab can now be selected using a gamepad. *Inventory Stack counts now get properly removed when swapping slots Visual *Performing Sweep Shot on a Nature or Ice character will now play the correct visual effects. *Watchtower Containment Facility: The Security Enforcer’s visual effects should now appear correctly on his body. Weapons *Adjusted the animation length of a number of weapon attacks to align weapon DPS potential when clipping with a tray ability. Generally clipping a weapon attack further into a combo will more consistently provide better DPS than clipping a weapon attack near the beginning of a combo. These changes do not affect non-clipped weapon DPS unless otherwise noted. Brawling *'Ground Pound': This attack now completes more quickly decreasing its clipped DPS potential. Martial Arts *'Elbow Drop': This attack now completes more quickly decreasing its DPS potential when clipped. *'Spinning Punch': This attack now takes longer to complete increasing its clipped DPS potential. *'Smoke Bomb': This attack now takes longer to complete increasing its clipped DPS potential. One Handed *'Spin Chop': This attack now completes more quickly decreasing its clipped DPS potential. Two Handed *'Big Scoop': This attack now takes longer to complete increasing its clipped DPS potential. It now also hits multiple targets in a cone rather than a single target. *'Home Run': This attack now takes longer to complete increasing its clipped DPS potential. In addition the base DPS of this attack was increased improving its damage in all cases. *'Doom Spin': This attack now begins splitting damage when it hits more than two targets instead of more than one target. de:Spielaktualisierung_22 Category:Game Update